warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Glaive Prime
The Glaive Prime is a Primed version of the , sporting higher damage, critical chance, status chance, and attack speed. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High damage – effective against health. *High critical chance. *Tied with and for the second highest status chance of all glaives, behind . **Can reach 100% status chance with , , , and . *Fastest attack speed of all glaives. *Possesses momentum during regular swings, which resists interruption such as stagger or knockdown. *Heavy Attack throws the glaive, which can bounce up to three times or travels up to 30 meters before returning to the user, damaging anyone in its path. **Thrown glaive has innate damage – effective against Machinery and Robotics. **Thrown glaive has a guaranteed and proc. **Thrown glaive has above average critical multiplier. **Primary and secondary weapons can be fired and reloaded can be used normally with a thrown glaive, and retrieving the glaive does not interrupt these actions. **Thrown glaive is silent. **Glaive can explode mid-flight by pressing the melee button which also forces a return. Explosion inflicts a guaranteed proc. *Can be wielded in-tandem with a single-handed secondary weapon. *Innate and polarities. Disadvantages: *Low and damage – less effective against shields and armor. *Thrown glaive has innate damage – less effective against Ferrite Armor and Infested Sinew. *Cannot use melee attacks while the glaive is in mid-flight. Notes *Thrown attack bounces off of enemy targets and can hit a theoretical infinite amount of targets on the way back to the user. *Flies faster and thus farther than its original counterpart. *Summoned weapons are not affected by whether thrown weapons are held or not. For example, Warframe abilities such as Slash Dash or Exalted Blade can still be used even if the Glaive has not returned to the user. *The Glaive can be thrown under a mining machine so that it ricochets back and forth between ground and the machine for a maximum amount of bounces, sometimes destroying it in a single throw. *Against tougher enemies, the Glaive can hit more than once on the outward throw by aiming at the inside of their legs so that the first bounce will bounce into their other leg. Particularly useful on Ancients. *Range is around 30 in-game meters. will not improve the flight range or the width of the projectile. **In addition, range mods will not ''increase the blast radius of the Glaive's detonate. *Beware that an airborne Glaive can break reinforced glass. *Airborne Glaives will ricochet off Frost's Snow Globe. *Cannot travel through 's and become electrically buffed. *Throw cannot punch through Shield Lancer's shield without . However, if aimed at their exposed body parts, the Glaive is still able to damage them. * 's Toxic Lash is applied on throw attacks as well, as of .https://forums.warframe.com/index.php?/topic/120514-saryn-glaive/?p=1415213 *If you are under the effect of an enemy's Magnetize or similar abilities, the Glaive cannot be thrown; it instantly returns to your hand without harming you. *When U13 was first released, the throwing attack was changed to match the throwing attack in the stance. This was a bug, and has since been reverted to Hold+E. *Throws have an innate punch through against enemies. It will only bounce off terrain (and Frost's globe etc). Tips *Catching the Glaive is considered a one-handed action. As such, it will not interrupt reloads. **This is useful if you throw the Glaive before reloading allowing you to perform a long range attack even as you reload. *Glaive will always return in a straight path toward the player. It will ignore all obstacles and punch through anything in its path on return. **A player without can use this to emulate Power Throw by bouncing the Glaive off the floor between the legs of enemies and have the Glaive hit them all on return. *As for the regular , when using the slide attack, it is possible to chain a second slide attack, for even more slide range and speed. *Can be thrown whether stance mods are equipped or not. *When equipping the Glaive Prime, the player can throw it and then press the melee button to detonate the Glaive Prime on Punch through or impact with a solid surface, dealing high AoE damage. The Glaive Prime then returns to the player immediately. This is true for all thrown melee weapons. ** This is very useful for regenerating health with . ** It can explode in this manner when not equipped and thrown, but the explosion timing cannot be controlled and will often damage the user in close quarters. ** It should be however noted that finisher attacks can still be executed while the weapon is in the air. Trivia *Added in . *It could be seen in 's left hand during the artwork show of Livestream 18. It was also seen in the splash screen in . *The Glaive Prime shares the same sheath style with the other thrown melee weapons, where they retract and attach under the right arm. *The word "Glaive" historically has referred to many different weapons, none of which refer to a returning throwing disk but more to a polearm or a sword. An exception to this can be found in the movie, ''Krull, in which a five-bladed throwing weapon which returns to the thrower is called a "Glaive" which is quested for and used by the protagonist. **The Glaive Prime actually more closely resembles a Chakram, an Indian throwing disc. *Update 11 teasers showed an Prime wielding Glaive Prime, along with a . *Oddly enough, though the Glaive Prime has 3 blades, only two are requested in the crafting process. It's possible that the disc has an in-built blade to begin with. **Up until , the Glaive Prime only required 1 blade to construct, in spite of the blueprint needing 2. *Like the Glaive, the Glaive Prime has a much smaller model when retracted under the arm. Bugs *On very rare occasions after throwing the Glaive, it can get stuck somewhere and never come back. When this happens, the Glaive will shortly reappear in the player's hands but the player will be unable throw the Glaive again or perform any melee attacks. *As of the Glaive now has a significant increase to charge time, and it is unclear if this is intended or not. *even thou patch 26.0 states that "self damage has been removed" it has not been removed (as of 27.1) Media Glaive_Prime.png Warframe0255.jpg|Glaive Prime Warframe0260.jpg|Glaive Prime sheathed on the arm Glaive Prime Building.PNG|Glaive Prime Foundry Building Warframe Glaive Prime WARFRAME - Thrown Melee Buff Highlights Glaive Prime Charged Throw Navigator WARFRAME - Thrown Melee Buff Highlights Zakti Glaive Prime Warframe 11 ♠ Glaive Prime Explosive Glaive Prime on Narcissus (U13.0.3) Warframe Glaive Prime Pro Builds AOE Explosion Update 13.1.2-0 Vaultings *On September 29, 2015, it was announced that Glaive Prime would enter the Prime Vault and be retired from the reward tables on October 6, 2015. Any preexisting components or fully-built frames will remain as is. *Glaive Prime was available from December 6, 2016 to January 3, 2017 as part of the Fire and Ice Prime Vault. *Glaive Prime (along with , , , , , , , and Wyrm Prime) were available from Cetus Bounties from February 6, 2018 to April 10, 2018. *Glaive Prime, along with , , , , and , were unvaulted from January 29, 2019. Patch History As a general note, self damage has been removed from Glaive power throws. As this decision made it through the testing pipeline, some mentioned this impacts a specific Chroma interaction, but positively impacts 41 other Warframes. *Damage increased from 50 to 164. *Range increased from 0.5 to 1.25. *Critical Chance increased from 15% to 22%. *Slam Attack increased from 100 to 492. *Slide Attack increased from 250 to 328. *Parry Angle set to 55. *Follow Through increased from 0.5 to 0.7. *Changed the Glaive recall to be done with Melee instead of Melee Channel so its consistent again (Channel being a toggle-only messed up this function). *Fixed an error where, after Dual-Wielding gun and Glaive, throwing the Glaive in the "normal" Melee only mode could result in a turbo throw that is only supposed to apply for Dual-Wield. *Fixed a loss of functionality if you equip Whirlwind, Power Throw and Quick Return on your Glaive Prime and cause self damage. *Increased status chance from 20% to 30% for Melee hits and projectiles. *Increased critical chance from 5% to 15% for Melee hits and projectiles. *Increased Crit Multiplier from 1.5 to 2. *Increased damage from 45 to 50. *Knockdown added to recall discharge. *Increased Mastery Rank requirement from 0 to 10. *Fixed Glaive mods not working on Glaive Prime. *Introduced. }} See Also * , the original counterpart of this weapon. References de:Glaive Prime es:Glaive Prime fr:Glaive Prime Category:Prime Category:Melee Weapons Category:Glaive Category:Update 11 Category:Weapons Category:Slash Damage Weapons Category:Thrown